Vampire Stalker
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A vampire is stalking Joey. Better than it sounds. JS, mpreg. COMPLETE.
1. Default chapter

**Here's a piece that I just scribbled one day while waiting for my next class to start. In fact, the class I was waiting for was a creative writing course I was taking and it inspired me to play around with this. I'm not sure I sure turn this into a full-blown story, seeing as how I can't think of any sort of plot. Maybe you guys can help me out. Check out this story and if you get any ideas, let me know.**

The evening was warm, not too hot or too cool. Although warm, there was not a soul out, due to the fact that is was midnight. The young man was nervous. Damn him for getting caught up at Yugi's and for taking what he thought was a shortcut. Honey-colored eyes swept across his surroundings. He had no clue where he was. He was lost! He couldn't even turn around and head back to his friend's house because every direction looked the same.

A rustle in the wind and Joey whirled around, fists up in front of him. No one was around. A bead of sweat trailed down one cheek. His eyes strained to see if someone was in the shadows, but he couldn't see anything.

A chill ran down Joey's spine. He coud sense someone behind him. He could feel the person's gaze piercing into his back. Whipping around, he found himself staring into the blue eyes of a brown-haired boy about his age. Yet there was something aobut those eyes. They seemed so cold, so icy. It was like looking at an ice king.

&&&&

The boy smirked at the terrified mortal before him. His victim was too scared to move, the perfect target. Yet, there was something about him that was...attractive. The messy blonde hair, his terrified amber eyes, and his smooth skin. He could hear the teen's heart pumping wildly. He licked his lips. He could almost taste the boy's sweet blood.

"W-who are you?" his prey stammered.

This gave the hunter pause. Shoud he tell him? Why not? The boy wold be dead soon.

"My name's Seto Kaiba. Your hunter. And what's your name?"

"J-Joey Wheeler. And I'm outta here!"

Joey turned to run when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, immobilizing him. Kaiba spun him around and looked at him hungrily. This was a fiesty one. He liked difficult prey. It made the blood that much sweeter.

Planting his free hand on Joey's other shoulder, he leaned forward, fangs slightly bared. He sank his fangs into Joey's neck, elicting a whimper from his prey. Withdrawing, he whispered into the blond's ear, "Be quiet, mutt." Kaiba then returned to drinking the boy's life substance.

As he drank, he had to admit that the blood had the most delicious taste he had ever encountered. It was sweet, like chocolate or honey, yet it had a slight bitter aftertaste to it that was delightful. He pulled back. It would be a shame to drain the boy dry right then and there. After all, he hadn't come across blood that tasted like this in his life. He _could_ spare the boy's life and still have that blood. He was also aroused by the mutt's reactions to his bloodlust.

He pulled back completely, licking the last bit of blood from his lips and the wound on Joey's neck. Gazing into Joey's eyes, Kaiba hissed softly, "You're a fiesty one. I like that. So, I'm sparing your life. Perhaps next time, you'll be more cooperative." And with those words, the vampire vanished, melting into the shadows.

**Well, what do you think? While typing this, I toyed with the idea of Kaiba making Joey pregnant. Contribute your ideas and we might have a good story.**


	2. Impressions

**Wow, twenty-three reviews and that was just one chappie! I'm shocked that I got so many for one posting. Well, it took some time, but I finally got ch. 2 done. I'm focusing on a little of Joey's background and how Seto became a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Sela and Nero are of my own creation.**

Chapter Two- Impressions

Joey stood rooted to the spot, his chocolate eyes were glazed over as if he were seeing something that no one else could. Slowly, he raised his hand and rested it on the wound that graced his neck. 'Did I just dream that? No, I couldn't have. But, the evidence is right here. I was attacked by a vampire! But...what a handsome vampire. His eyes were the first thing I really noticed. They were so cold, like ice. They suited him perfectly.'

Joey shook his head violently. 'Why am I thinking like this? I'm not gay. Am I?' Scratching his head, the blonde headed down the sidewalk, the path suddenly familiar. He wondered back on the last question he thought of as he headed home. Or at least what passed for home. Joey's parents divorced when he was a kid. He lived alone with his father while his mother lived far away. That was okay, he never really got along with his mother but she took his sister Serenity with her. He was real close to his sister and so, he missed her terribly.

Fortunately, he had Yugi and the others, so he wasn't really alone. He had friends who cared about him and they supported one another. 'But if I have great friends then why do I feel like there's something missing?' Rubbing the wound, Joey recalled the last words that vampire, Seto Kaiba, had said to him.

_"You're a fiesty one. I like that. So, I'm sparing your life. Perhaps next time, you'll be more cooperative."_

"I will see him again. I can be sure of that."

&&&&

Kaiba stalked up the path that led to the grand, run-down mansion he lived in with other local vampires. The mansion had wild ivy growing all over its face, yet it did not overrrun the grand front doors. The paint was peeling, yet it made the place look even more majestic with its turrets and Victorian looks. Kaiba loved the way it looked, but he had other thoughts on his mind at the moment. Why did he spare that boy? Yes, the blood tasted different from all the other blood he's had in his immortal life, but was that the only reason? No, it was something else. He recalled that he was sexually aroused by Joey's reactions when he drank from him. Perhaps that why was the blood tasted the way that it did. Joey was fiesty and the way he reacted to the feeding made Kaiba feel that it would be a shame to end such an interesting prey's life. He was certain that he would never find another prey with a similiar attitude and the same tasting blood.

'This one is special. I just know it.'

"You seem preoccupied, Priest Seto."

Kaiba scowled at the owner of the voice that dared to interrupt his musings. "I told you not to call me that anymore. Your reign is ancient history, Yami."

"I know. I keep calling you by your title because I know it irritates you."

Kaiba frowned but said nothing. Yami grinned. He's known Kaiba even before the two of them had become vampires five thousand years ago. When Kaiba didn't answer to his jibe, it meant that Kaiba wanted to discuss what he had been thinking about.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"I found a human who has the most delicious blood I've ever tasted."

"And you let him live?"

"Yes."

"Seto, how could you? We don't allow our victims to survive. It threatens our peace and safety."

"You didn't hear me, did you? His blood is unique. I'll never find blood like ever again. Besides, I..." Seto trailed off, realizing what he almost said.

Yami realized this as well. "Oh Ra, you love him. You're in love with that human."

"What if I am?"

"If you are, I can't stop you. It's not as if there's a rule that says we can't love a human. After all, we were human once."

"Yeah, I remember."

_Five Thousand Years Ago_

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"And I call Dark Magician!"

Priest Seto and Pharaoh Yami were playing a friendly duel, which for these two, was pushing each other to be their best.

"Blue-Eyes, attack the Dark Magician and end this duel."

"Not so fast, Seto. I cast the spell-binding circle, immobilizing your Blue-Eyes!"

"No!"

"Dark Magician, deliver the final attack and strike down Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The magician fired a blast from his staff and sent his opponent back to his stone slab before returning to his own.

"That was a great duel Seto. One of the best."

Seto glared at the pharaoh. "Save it. I don't need your pity."

"Seto..."

"I said, save it!" Seto stalked out of the Throne Room. Yami stared after him for a moment before running after him.

'Why is he sore over losing a friendly game? Sometimes, I just don't understand him.'

&&&&

Seto grinded his teeth as he descended the palace stairs and headed down the sandy road. 'I calculated that I would win. How did the pharaoh get enough power to cast that spell and still have power to attack? I don't understand.'

Seto was so absorbed in his silent ranting that he failed to notice that his surroundings were becoming gloomy and bleak. Grand sandstone buildings had become gray and were crumbling. Debris littered the sides of the road and an eerie silence hung in the air. The silence was so deafening that it drew the priest's attention. 'Where am I? I don't remember this part of the city.'

"Are we set tonight?" a whispering voice inquired. Clearly, it wasn't directed to Seto, but it caught his attention nonetheless.

"Yes," another voice said. "We'll start our raid in two hours' time."

"Good," said the first voice, a female. "I can hardly wait."

Seto frowned. A raid in this city? Not while he was High Priest of Egypt. Striding toward the alley the voices originated from, he rounded the corner, and confronted the odd people. Both were pale as death with shoulder-length jet-black hair. That was where the similiarities ended. One was male that stood about as tall as Seto. The other was female and stood up to the male's shoulder.

"Look, Sela," the male said. "We have an appetizer." In the next second, the male zipped forward, dash behind Seto, held the priest's arms with one hand, and tilted Seto's head back with the other.

"Wait, Nero. Look at his clothes. It's one of the pharaoh's priests. He could be more useful as an apprentice. He could kill the pharaoh and we'll have free regin to feed as we please." Sela bared her fangs and Seto paled, realizing the implication of her words.

"No! Seto!" a familiar voice cried. Seto recognized it as Yami's . The pharaoh had followed him. Sela sped forward and seized Yami in a hold similiar to Seto's, only Sela's other hand had covered Yami's mouth.

"Well, well," purred the female. "If it isn't the pharaoh himself."

"New plan Sela. Let's turn them both. With the pharaoh as one of us, we'll be guaranteed humans to feed on."

"Excellent."

Nero and Sela plunged their fangs into their respective captive's necks. Seto couldn't help screaming as his flesh was pierced. 'This can't be happening.' He felt himself getting sleepy and before he passed out, he felt two fingers being rubbed against the twin holes in his neck.

Seto moaned as his eyes fluttered open. He saw a blurred shape above him before a blink revealed it to be Nero. "Welcome back, priest."

Seto gripped his head as he sat up. "My head hurts," he groaned.

"That will pass once you have fed."

Cradling his throbbing head, Seto looked around and found Yami lying beside him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His pharaoh's skin had gone deathly white instead of the healthy tan it had possessed. The priest's eyes fell upon his arms. His own tan skin was dead white as well. He then became aware of the twin razor-sharp fangs in his mouth.

A moan drew his attention. Looking down, he saw Yami sit up, clutching his own head. His ruby eyes flickered open and widened when they fell upon his pale skin.

"Our apprentices have awakened. Now we can begin their training," Sela observed.

Despite the pounding headache, Seto heard every word. A fury of his stolen humanity seized him and before he knew what he was doing, he lunged at Nero, buried his fangs in the man's neck, and drank him dry. He heard a scream, but he didn't pay any attention as he killed his creator.

Dropping the corpse on the ground, it hit the ground with a thud. A second thud followed suite. Glancing down, he saw Sela's corpse and a stunned Yami on the ground beside it. The pharaoh's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, revealing two fangs still dripping with blood.

"Pharaoh?"

"What have I done?" A tone of revulsion rang in his words as he stared horrified at the corpse.

"You killed the one who took your humanity, that's what. Actually, she was already dead. You insured she won't rise again, I guess."

"I didn't even realize what I did until I released her. A red haze just took hold of me."

"I felt the same way. Unlike you, I don't find revulsion in drinking his blood."

"Seto, do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do. I just don't see why you having trouble getting past your first kill."

"First?"

Seto sighed. It sounded like Yami was in a state of shock. Interesting, seeing as how Yami hadn't had one since he had first been crowned. Now, this new life that had been forced on them was bringing back the shock.

"Pharaoh, get over it. We can't change what's happened. The best we can do, is hide what's happened to us. Yes, there will be questions, but we'll get around it. Come on, let's head back." Grabbing Yami's arm, the priest hoisted the young man up and led him back to the palace

&&&&

Yami couldn't seem to wrap himself around the reality he now had to face. He had become a vampire. Even with Seto there, he still felt alone. As predicted, the other priests questioned their now pale skin and Seto smoothly said that they were both feeling a little sick and that all Yami really needed was to sit down. The pharaoh felt himself being gently pushed into his seat. The sound of the Throne Room doors being thrown open finally brought him to fully awareness.

"Pharaoh, we finally captured the great thief!" one of the two guards that entered announced. A white-haired man with an unusual scar under his right eye was thrown forward. Yami leaned forward slightly. Bakura had terrorized Egypt using his extraordinary thieving skills. Those same skills had also allowed him to avoid capture. Until now, that is.

"My Pharaoh, what should we do with him?" Shada asked.

"I will handle him. You are all dismissed. Everyone, except you Seto," Yami ordered.

The guards and the other priests exited the room, leaving Bakura with the two vampires.

"Pharaoh, what are you up to?" Seto whispered.

Yami blinked. Seto was standing a respectful distance away, yet when he whispered, it sounded almost like it had been right in his ear. Following this tactic, he whispered, "I was thinking of making him a vampire."

"What? Why?"

"He is a thief. His skills could help us in...feeding."

"Yes. And who knows what else we'll encounter in the centuries to come."

"So, we're agreed." Yami descended his throne and approached the tombrobber. "Bakura, I have decided to not execute you. Instead, I will grant you immortality. I only request that you do not resist in the slightiest."

Bakura stared at the pharaoh in shock. He wasn't going to die? Instead he was being promised an immortal life? Why would he resist such a gift? Bowing his head, he replied, "As you wish, pharaoh."

Planting his hands on the thief's shoulders, Yami leaned forward to pierce the neck before him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Straightening up, he said, "Priest Seto, if you would." He gestured at the now obedient thief.

As the priest took over the procedure, he whispered, "You better get over this uncertainity of biting people otherwise you're going to die...again." Without hesitation, Seto bit into Bakura's neck, draining a good deal of blood before stopping. Pricking his finger, Seto forced some blood to well up before he rubbed the blood into bite marks. The marks immediately faded away, leaving an unconscious Bakura to undergo his transformation and join the priest and the pharaoh in a immortal partnership.

_Present Day_

A weight on his back and hands on his shoulders drew Seto out of his remincing. Glancing back, he saw Bakura hanging on his back, a malicious grin on his face. "So, you love a human, Seto? Who would have thought?"

Grabbing one of Bakura's hands, the brunette easily threw the vampire over his shoulder. When Bakura hit the floor, Seto strode over and backhanded the brown-eyed vampire. "Remember your place. I sired you! Never question me."

Grinning despite the assault, the tombrobber said, "Aw, get up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

The priest sneered, "We don't sleep in coffins, no matter what the humans believe and you know it."

"Of course. I was teasing."

Seto snorted before stalking off to his bedroom so he could be alone to think about Joey and when he was going to see him again.

Bakura stared after him before looking at Yami and asking, "What's with him?"

Yami sighed. "It's a long story, my friend."

**Yami is my favorite character, so I made him act a little OOC shortly after killing Sela. You would too if you suddenly became a vampire. How was that, throwing Bakura (not Ryou) into the storyline? I thought it would be interesting to have Seto as the one who turned him. Well, next time Joey and Seto will meet again.**


	3. Second Encounter

**Sorry it took so long, I'm having trouble working on the later points of the plot. I won't give anything away, but let's just say that this story is my first attempt at various plot twists that I enjoy reading. So, I present ch. three of this vamp slash fic.**

Chapter Three- Second Encounter

"Good morning Joey," Yugi's cheerful voice called the next morning at school.

Joey looked at Yugi with glazed eyes, before focusing on his friend. "Morning Yug."

Yugi smiled before noticing something peculiar. "Joey, what's with your uniform?"

Joey's uniform collar was upturned as usual, but the outer jacket was buttoned all the way up to the top. Joey glanced down at his clothes. "Uh, I just felt like wearing my uniform like this."

"Oh, okay."

Joey sat at his desk, his thoughts on the frightening encounter last night. The bite mark hadn't faded, naturally. That was why his jacket was fastened all the way up. It kept the collar from being turned down and exposing the mark. He didn't want to answer any questions about his meeting with a vampire. In the light of day, Joey had thought hard about Seto Kaiba. Separated from the encounter, he was able to analyze the situation.

'He probably hypnotized me into thinking I was gay. It made me easier to feed off of. When I see him again, I'm going to kick his ass. I'll make him regret choosing me as his victim!'

&&&&

It was close to midnight, but Joey felt as if it was the middle of the day. He was back at the site of the first encounter. He hoped that he would meet up with Kaiba so that he could make good on his vow. A small breeze blew past and Joey shivered, despite the fact that his jacket was zipped up (He changed clothes after school. He's in his Battle City outfit with a navy blue jacket). His eyes surveyed the area. It looked the same as it did when he got there, yet there seemed to be an ominous feeling in the air. It was silent, save for the leaves rustling in the wind. It was spooky and Joey decided that maybe he should just head home and forget about his revenge.

"Well, well. We meet again Joey."

The blonde stiffened upon hearing that voice. Whirling around, he saw his attacker. He looked even more handsome than last night. Joey took a step back. 'He's trying to hypontize me again. I won't let him feed off me again!' As Kaiba drew closer, Joey drew back a fist and punched Kaiba on the cheek as hard as he could. The blow sent the vampire reeling and he took a few steps back, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"What was that for? I come to say hello and you punch me?"

"That was for makin' me think I was gay. You hypnotized me last night just so you could drink my blood. I know it!"

"I can't hypontize humans. I don't possess that kind of power."

"Save your lies. You're goin' down!" Running forward, Joey threw another punch toward the brunette. To his surprise, Kaiba stopped the punch with his hand.

Looking into Joey's brown eyes, Kaiba said, "I settle problems like this in a much more sophisticated way."

"Oh, yeah? Then how about we duel?" Joey reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck.

"Heh. Don't bother. You won't win."

"You're afraid you'll lose."

"Kid, I've been dueling for five thousand years. I can't lose."

"Five thousand years?" Joey couldn't believe it. Kaiba claimed that he was over five thousand years old. 'He looks good for being so long-lived. Gah, there I go again! Why am I having these screwed-uped thoughts? If he's not hypontizing me, then I **must** be gay! Oh, man.'

"Why don't I show you where I live? I could introduce you to the other vampires I live with."

"Why? So they can feed on me, too?"

"They won't. They understand that you're mine. And I'm not talking about drinking from you."

Joey stared at Kaiba, mouth hanging open. 'Is he sayin' that he loves me? This can't be happen'!' Joey felt dizzy and he passed out in Kaiba's arms. The vampire smirked as he headed home with what he hoped would be his mate.

&&&&

Bakura looked up when he heard the doors open and close. He went to the main hall and saw the former priest holding a blonde boy in his arms. Tilting his head, the thief said, "So, this is the human you're infatuated with."

"Back off tombrobber. You and Yami promised not to lay a finger on him."

"Don't worry, Seto. He doesn't look interesting to me anyway."

"Good." Sweeping past the white-haired boy, the priest headed up the stairs and headed for his room located in the east wing turret. Seto chose this particular room because of the view of the city it had. He could also watch out for sunrise with this vantage point. The room was spacious with peeling navy blue paint and a threadbare black carpet. Blood red velvet curtains that were not moth-eaten would block out the sun quite effectively. Seto laid Joey on his four-poster bed that had velvet curtain drapes on a rod surrounding it (like a hospital room with two beds). Black satin sheets covered the mattress. Kaiba licked his lips as he examined his catch more closely. When he was sleeping, the human looked so peaceful. His hair framed his face perfectly and his body was completely relaxed. 'He looks just like an angel. How ironic. A vampire like me falling for an angel of a human. Maybe I can play with him once he lets his guard down and we feel more comfortable with each other.'

&&&&

Joey's eyes fluttered open to see Seto leaning over him. Gasping, he sat up and backed up until his back met the headboard of the bed. He glanced about the room, his eyes holding the look of a cornered animal.

"Relax mutt. I won't hurt you. You do know that, right?"

"I-I'm no mutt. Got it?"

"Sure Joey. If you say so."

"Why'd ya bring me here?"

"Like I said. So you can see where I live and meet my fellow vampires."

"I don't know..."

Seto pouted (Aww. He's pouting!). "Don't you trust me?"

"Why should I? You haven't done anythin' to earn it."

"Then, what do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"Lettin' me go would be a start."

"I'm not holding you against your will. You're perfectly welcome to leave. I had hoped you would stay and perhaps be my friend."

"Your friend?" Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. This vampire, despite his attack from last night and his hints of love earlier tonight, wanted to be friends? If so, should he accept this offer of friendship?

"If I were to accept that," Joey said slowly. "what woud we talk about? I mean, what common ground could we possibly have?"

"You duel. I duel. There's our common ground."

"You've been duelin' for a long time. Da rules probably changed."

"You're right. They are different from before. But, I've learned your modern rules and I am proud to say that I almost never lose."

"Hold on! Earlier you said you couldn't lose."

"I lied. Only one being continues to defeat me."

"Yeah? Who's that?"

"Me." A voice spoke up from the doorway. Kaiba whirled around and saw Yami leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face.

"Who is that? He looks like Yugi, only paler."

"That is Yami, former pharaoh of Egypt five thousand years ago. By the way, Yami, what are you doing here?"

"Bakura mentioned that you had brought home the human you met last night and I decided to see him for myself." While the pharaoh talked, he thought back to Joey's observation. There was a human that looked similiar to himself? Perhaps, Joey might eventually introduce him to this Yugi person one night.

"Well, you've seen him. Could you leave now?"

"Very well. I hope you enjoy your stay, Joey. Maybe we'll meet again." With those parting words, the tri-color haired vampire left.

There was a brief silence before Joey remarked, "He seems like a nice guy."

"Most of the time. Other times he's a pain in the ass."

"If he was a pharaoh, how did you meet him?"

"I was one of his priests."

"Wow! Was this Bakura a priest, too?"

"No. He was a tombrrobber and a thief. I turned him because Yami believed we would need someone with those type of skills. And he turned out to be right. Bakura is an invaluable asset as well as a partner."

"Soooo, you're all friends, right?"

"I prefer the term 'partners'."

"Oh. I guess living together for thousands of years can put a stress on friendship."

"Something like that." Seto was surprised that he was able to talk about his past and his relationship with the others so freely. Joey was easy to talk to and the blonde's blunt questions was so refreshing. Yami and Bakura had a tendency to beat around the bush. Seto found Joey's bluntness very refreshing, indeed.

Kaiba came out of his musings and turned his gaze to the human and got a shock. Joey had leaned back against the pillow and had fallen asleep! The vampire grinned. Here was his chance to let the blonde know what he thought of him. Pulling the sheets back, Kaiba climbed in beside Joey, drew the curtains, and fell asleep, with one of his arms draped possessively around Joey's waist.

**Awww! Isn't that cute? I'm going to be a little busy what with college starting up on Monday. But, I'll try my best to work on this story. I'll talk to Ruby Moon-Snape and see what ideas she can come up with. Ja ne!**


	4. Friendship and Love

**It's been awhile since I updated this story. It's been hard to think up how this story will go. I do know that a sequel will be produced from this. Somehow, Yugi and Yami ended up being intertwined into the story. So, I'll be thinking up a companion after I get other stories posted. And in response to a recent review, sorry Ryou won't be making an appearance, but Bakura will show up a little bit later.**

**Warning! Slight lemon in this chapter! Hope it's not too much. Took inspiration from other authors. Thanks for that everyone!**

Chapter Four-Friendship and Love

Rising from blissful slumber, Joey became aware that something was draped over his waist. Curious, Joey looked over his shoulder and saw a sleeping Seto with his arm on his waist! Freaked out, Joey tried to push the offending arm off, but found that it was like a deadweight. Since Seto was an undead being, it made perfect sense. But Joey's empty stomach finally gave the blonde the will to wriggle out of the vampire's hold. Carefully slipping through the bed curtains, he found that it was morning. That explained the drawn curtains. So, the myth of vampires burning in the sun was true. Creeping out of the room, Joey reasoned that Seto wouldn't awaken from his slumber until night, Joey walked casually down the stairs, unlocked the front door, and headed for the nearest diner for some breakfast and to ponder his thoughts.

&&&&

Seated in a booth in the farthest corner of the diner, Joey slowly ate while he considered his next move. He decided that he was gay and that he couldn't do a thing about it except embrace it. He did love Seto and he knew Seto reciporcated those feelings. It seemed odd to be in love with a vampire, yet at the same time it felt right. And he promised to himself that he would display his emotions once Seto woke up.

Which left Joey wondering what he was going to do in the meantime. Maybe walk around and window-shop and maybe explore Seto's home afterwards. It sounded good to him. Paying his bill, Joey left the diner to do just that.

&&&&

It was mid-afternoon when Joey returned to the mansion. Starting on the first floor, the blonde found a foyer that had chairs in it. That had to be where the vampires sat and talked. Next to the foyer, he saw a kitchen that, interestingly enough, had running water. How did they pay for the water bill? Did they even receive a bill? Continuing on, he came upon a full bathroom. Also on the first floor, he found a dining area and what was probably once a living room.

Proceeding to the second floor, he found Yami's and Bakura's rooms (he didn't stay there very long), another full bath, and a library. He lingered in this last room, looking at the titles of the books, but not reading any of them. By the time, Joey had finished looking the house over, it was close to sunset. Heading back to Seto's room, Joey's gaze ran over the room, noticing the peeling paint (which was a common theme to the whole house) and threadbare carpet. Slipping through the curtains, Joey slipped under Seto's arm and positioned himself, so it looked like he never left. Laying his head back onto the pillow, Joey proceeded to feign sleep. He layed there for only a few minutes, before he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear, "I know you're not asleep, mutt."

"I told you I'm not a mutt," Joey answered, eyes still closed.

"So you did. But you're my mutt."

Smiling slightly, Joey rolled over and planted a longing kiss on Seto's lips. The suddenness of this move surprised the brunette before he returned the gesture and wrapped his arms more securely around Joey's waist. Breaking the kiss, Seto said, "I guess this means that you've finally accepted my affections toward you."

"No. It means that I've accepted that fact that I'm gay and that I'm crazy about ya."

Seto laughed. "That's nice to know." Leaning down, Seto captured Joey's lips. The suddenness caught the blonde off guard and Seto took the opportunity to flick his tongue into the other's mouth. He explored the entire area of the mouth, including having a dominance duel with Joey's tongue. Throughout this entire exploration, Joey simply moaned with pleasure. The blonde's hands moved on their own accord and tugged at the waistline of Seto's pants. Grinning at the blonde's intentions, Seto removed his pants and swiftly did the same to Joey. The brown-eyed boy yelped at the sudden draft and tried to block it out with the sheets.

Chuckling, the brunette said, "Getting shy now, are we? I thought you wanted this."

"Warn me next time you decide to strip me of my jeans."

"I'll make a mental note." Prying Joey's shirt off, the vampire leaned down and licked Joey's chest, savoring the taste of that silky skin. He reached one of the nipples and suckled it for a few moments, making Joey cry out in ecstasty. Throughly aroused, he moved on down and reached the human's erection. He felt his own erection stiffen at the mere sight of Joey's own. Slowly and gently, he stuck one finger up the hole, then two, and then three. At this point, Joey was groaning as his walls were being stretched painfully. Pulling his fingers out, Seto then replaced them with his shaft. Repeating the same procedure, he went slowly and carefully, increasing speed and ferocity with each pass. Finally, he grunted hard as he drove his shaft into Joey's body. There was a scream of pleasure from both as Seto's seed shot into Joey. Rolling off the blonde, Seto laid beside Joey, breathing hard with a wide smile on his face.

Joey was likewise breathing hard, but was savoring the moment immensely. Turning on his side, Joey said sofly, "That was great. I didn't know lovemaking with a vampire was so great."

"Would you feel up to it, say, tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Disappointment rang in Joey's voice.

"Yes. That would be at about 12:01 am."

"Oh! **That** tomorrow night! Yeah, I'm game."

"Good. Now, I need to feed and you're in no shape to donate your blood tonight. Perhaps on a night that we don't make out."

"Okay," Joey yawned, making Seto smirk.

"Something tells me you need some sleep. So, go ahead and take a rest. I'll wake you when I ready for some fun."

"Okay. See you soon."

&&&&

Joey's and Seto's lovemaking carried on for about three weeks. Joey returned to his house late Sunday evening/Monday morning after the first lovemaking weekend. Yugi could tell there was something different about his friend, but knew Joey would tell eventually, so he didn't pry. Joey would go visit Seto as soon as night fell and the two would make love until they were exhausted. Joey would sleep while Seto fed. Then, Joey would head home as soon as he woke up. Sometimes, he would have Seto escorting him from the shadows, only he didn't know it. Seto didn't mind that he wasn't noticed. He liked the idea of being Joey's shadowy and silent protector. Fate had brought them together and Seto was happier than he had ever been in his long lifetime.

**Awww! Isn't that sweet? It might be a while to the next chapter, but I promise that it'll be worth it.**


	5. I'm WHAT?

**Well, here's chapter five. It's been awhile since I last updated this story. I wanted to get this chappie just right, so here goes.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just playing with the characters.**

Chapter Five- I'm WHAT?

Seto woke up on the night that would mark the fourth week of his relationship with Joey to find his bed empty save for himself. Fear gripped his heart. Why wasn't Joey there? Was he hurt? In danger? Or...was Joey sick of him? Had their lovemaking just been an exercise in novelty to the human and now the novelty had worn off? No, he wouldn't believe that until he had asked Joey himself. Getting up, Seto left the mansion and sped over to Joey's comfortable and modern home. The difference in the two houses were worlds apart. Whereas Seto's home was a crumbling and forgotten place, Joey's was well-kept and cared for. The lawn was well-trimmed and a lovely flowerbed was blooming, devoid of weeds. No peeling paint, no crooked shutters, no missing shingles. Everything looked perfect. Hard to believe that Joey had a father that didn't care how late his son stayed out or where he went.

Walking over to the house's left side, he located a lit room on the second floor. The curtains were drawn, but Seto knew it was Joey's room from the few times, he followed his mate (?). Jumping onto the tree branch close to the window, he knocked on it. He waited a few minutes before knocking more insistently on it. The curtains flew open and Joey's shocked face appeared. Opening the window, he let Seto in before saying, "How did you find my house?"

"I followed you a few times when you left the house. I became concerned when I woke up tonight and didn't see you."

"I woke up this morning and felt sick. I-" Suddenly, Joey's face turned a wicked shade of green. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Joey dashed out of the room and down the hall. Worried, the vampire followed his mate to the bathroom where he found Joey regurgitating into the bowl. Rubbing the human's back, he waited until Joey lifted his head up and sat back on his heels. Panting heavily, Joey continued with what he had started to say. "I don't know why I feel so sick. I've felt perfectly fine all weekend and then, wham! I wake up with a stomach virus."

Seto rummaged through the medicine cabinet for a cup so Joey could rinse his mouth out. He came across a curious-looking box along with the cup. Handing the cup to Joey, he examined the box. Joey spat the water out before he noticed what caught Seto's interest. "I didn't know Mom had a pregnancy test much less leave one behind."

"Pregnancy test? You mean, you can find out if you're pregnant without having to visit those doctors?"

"Yeah. Well, that's how I think it works. It just might be a test to determine if you could be pregnant before you call the doctor for an appointment to ascertain it."

"Joey?" Seto's voice shook slightly. "Is it possible that you're pregnant?"

Joey snorted. "Don't be absurd (A/N: OMG! Joey used a vocab word! Call the press!). Guys can't be pregnant. It's impossible."

"Maybe not." The vampire's voice was soft.

"What'd ya mean?"

"I've heard that vampires can mate with humans, male or female, and produce offspring. The human is the one who carrys the child. Of course, if the human is turned after giving birth, he or she can still produce children."

Joey looked shocked by the revealation. Grabbing the box out of Seto's hands, he said, "Let me see how this thing works." Following the printed directions, Joey took the test. After one agonizing minute, the square on the test displayed the results: positive.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey's scream echoed throughout the house. Luckily, Joey's father decided to go a bar. "I'M PREGNANT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I'm carrying a human/vampire baby?"

"Joey, calm down. You're not helping the baby."

"Calm down? I'm pregnant! This can't be happening!" Joey had fallen into a fit of hysterics and Seto slapped him hard across the face to bring him out of it. Rubbing his sore cheek, Joey glared at the vampire. "What was that for?"

"You were hysterical. The only way to bring someone back to their senses is to slap them hard."

"You'd be hysterical too if you found out you're goin' have a baby despite nature saying you can't."

"True. But this isn't natural. This is supernatural. Therefore, it's quite normal."

"_Right_. Normal. So, you're sayin' because we made love, I end up pregnant because I happen to be the human in this relationship."

"That's exactly right."

"So, now what do I do?"

"I suggest seeing those doctors of yours and finding out how far along you are."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how weird it's going to be for me to go the doctor and telling them that I'm pregnant? You already know that guys aren't pregnant by natural means."

Seto sighed. "Right. I forgot for a moment. I'll talk to Bakura. Perhaps, he knows a vampire doctor that we can see."

"A vampire doctor?"

"Yes. There has to be a doctor who was turned."

"You don't sound very sure."

"Frankly, I'm not. We might very well be guessing the time of birth. But I promise you, Joey. We will face this together. I will not let anything happen to you or the baby."

**Aww! Seto really playing the protective mate! R&R.**


	6. The Doctor

**By far, this chappie was the funniest one in the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy the humor aspect of Vampire Stalker.**

Chapter Six- The Doctor

"Bakura, I need to know if there's a vampire doctor nearby or somewhere in the world."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Joey blushed and Seto was pokerfaced as a silence descended on the foyer of the vampire home. Bakura looked at the two silent men, before a smirk crossed his face. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Oooh! I get it! Little Joey's pregnant! Ha, ha, ha!" Bakura slapped his leg, laughing even harder.

"Be serious, Tomb Robber! It's not funny. We need to know if you know of a vampire doctor."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"Get to the point. Do you or don't you?"

"I know one. But you'll have to wait a few days. He's a very busy man."

"Fine. How soon can he get here?"

"In precisely two days if I leave now."

"Then, go. And don't come back without the doctor."

"Fine." Sweeping toward the front door, Bakura left, leaving Joey and Seto alone...for about ten seconds. Then, Yami pounced on the two lovers.

"Nice job, priest. Never knew you had it in you."

"Can it, Yami."

Yami chuckled. He always enjoyed teasing Seto. It made his immortality much more enjoyable. "Why should I stop? I'm having too much fun. So, Bakura left to bring back a doctor?"

"Yes. For all we know, Joey could be one week pregnant."

Yami grinned in such an evil way that Joey sweatdropped. He didn't like that gleam in the pharaoh's eyes and wished that he would go away. As if answering to the human's silent wish, Yami swept out of the room, still chuckling as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"He's planning something," Seto said suddenly. "I know that look in his eyes."

"Considering how long you've known him, I believe it."

"Any ideas on what we're going to do while we wait for Bakura and the doctor to return?"

"Well, I'm goin' to go back to school tomorrow, if I'm not too sick."

"But-but, what are you going to do when your pregnancy starts showing?"

"I'll...say that I'm eating too much. I will be by then."

"_Oh, that's just great_," Seto said sarcastically. "And how will you explain it if you started going into labor in the middle of class?"

"Uh, it'll be summertime by then, so I'll stay here."

"Summer, yeah. The time of the year where the sun sets late. I'd hate to think of you lying on the floor in labor while I'm dead asleep."

"Uh...maybe the kid will decide to be born at night?"

"Let's hope so."

**Two Days Later**

Joey did as he said. He went to school after having a short bout of morning sickness beforehand. His friends never suspected a thing. During his classes, Joey would daydream about the preceding evening and wonder what that night would bring. On the second day, Joey wondered what the doctor would be like and hoped he or she was friendly toward humans. As the bell rang, signalling the end of the classes, Joey swung his bag over his shoulder and started to head for the door.

"Hey, Joey, where are you going? I thought you were going to spend the afternoon with me at my place." Yugi called after him.

Joey paused. He had forgotten about his playdate with Yugi in the excitement of his pregnancy. "Uh, Yug, I have some important stuff I gotta do today. I'm sorry I fogot to tell ya. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Umm, sure Joey. Tomorrow," Yugi said, trying to sound cheerful. Truthfully, he was hurt and worried. Joey didn't usually forget to tell him when something important came up. What would make him suddenly act so absentminded? 'I hope he's okay. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend.'

&&&&

'Damn, I can't believe I forgot about spending the afternoon at Yug's! What the hell is wrong with me? Besides the possible obvious.' A hand flew to his still flat stomach. Wouldn't it be something if he was pregnant? He and Seto would have to do some planning if Joey hoped to pull this off until he was out of school. Seto was a clever man, he'll come up with a plan. Joey was sure of that. Unknown to the blonde, he was being followed by a tri-colored haired boy who decided to make sure that Joey was okay.

'Joey's been acting strange these last few weeks. I mean, this week he comes to school looking like he had been sick when he woke up, only he doesn' t look sick. And the three weeks before, he looked and acted like he had fallen in love (A/N: Perceptive, isn't he?). What has he been up to lately? That is what I intend to find out.'

Yugi trailed behind Joey a good distance to keep his friend from suspecting that he was being followed. The blonde unknowingly led his little friend to a rather run-down looking part of town and straight for an equally run-down, yet grand mansion. Joey opened the front doors with ease and entered the structure, leaving Yugi to stare in shock of where the trail had ended up at.

'Why would Joey come here? This doesn't make sense. Is he fixing this place up? If so, what for?' Scratching his head, Yugi decided to confront Joey and get the truth out of him...first thing tomorrow morning. With that thought in mind, Yugi sprinted back to his home.

&&&&

Ascending the grand staircase, Joey made a beeline for Seto's room. The window and bed curtains were, of course, drawn, but Joey wasn't deterred. Slipping behind the bed curtains, he slid into bed beside his sleeping mate and laid there for a few moments, studying him. His mahogany hair laid flat on his pillow and forehead. His eyes were closed and his body was stiff and rigid. He looked like he was dead, except for the rise and fall of his chest. Despite his undead state, the skin was very much warm and gave Joey such comfort that he dozed off in the midst of his musings.

The sensation of something sliding across his neck, brought the blonde to instant wakfulness. Jerking upright, he saw Seto laying on his side, head propped up by his hand, and a smirk graced his face. "Morning, love."

"Evening, you mean."

"To you it is. To me it's morning. Bakura should be returning with the doctor tonight."

"Oh, that's right. I hope they get here soon."

"As do I." The sound of footsteps sounded in the hall, but both boys ignored it. Joey had learned to distinguish which vampire was which by the sound of their footsteps. The footsteps he had just heard belonged to Yami and he had been heading downstairs and had just left the house, judging by the sound of the door opening and closing.

The door opened and closed a second time, followed by a voice calling in a singsong tone, "I'm ba-ack."

"Well come on up and bring the doctor with you," Seto called from his bed.

Joey frowned as he heard only one pair of feet ascending the stairs. Moments later, the white-haired tombrobber stood in the doorway. "Hey, where's the doc?" Joey asked. "Is he behind ya? Come on, move aside."

"You heard Joey, Bakura. Where's the doctor you promised us?"

Bakura smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're looking at him."

"What?"

"Yup. Took evening college classes centuries ago."

"And you never told Yami or me? Why you conniving, lying, sneaky weasel!"

Jumping off his bed, the priest lunged for Bakura, who turned and ran down the hall, laughing his head off. In between snickers, Bakura called, "Of all the names you've called me Seto, those were the nicest ones yet!"

"You just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Wouldn't you rather have me examine your mate before you do anything to me?"

Growling, the priest ceased his chasing and nodded. Leading the tombrobber back to his bedroom, he found Joey sprawled on the bed, his face buried in the pillow, and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You think that was funny, koi?"

Flipping onto his back, Joey gasped, "Yeah. That was too funny. Oh, man, Bakura, you sure pulled a fast one on us!"

"I'm thrilled you're so amused," Bakura said dryly. "If you can hold back your chuckles long enough, I'd like to begin the exam."

Smothering his laughter, Joey sat up and followed Bakura's every instruction. It wasn't a very long or complicated process. Joey just had lift up his shirt and allow Bakura to move his hands across his abdomen. "You sure ya doin' it right?"

"Of course. This is how a vampire checks for internal damage or for something out of the ordinary." Straightening up, the doctor instructed Joey to lower his shirt. "Well, after my examination, I can state that Joey is pregnant by one week. But, of course, you already knew that."

"Cut the sarcasm, Bakura. We merely wanted you to doublecheck. And thanks _so_ much for making us wait two damn days!"

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Smirking, Bakura exited the room, pleased with his ability to trick Seto. It was the perfect revenge for getting hurled across the room weeks ago.

**That sure was sneaky of Bakura, huh? How will Joey explain his actions to Yugi if and when he confronts him? R&R.**


	7. Confrontation The Truth Comes Out

**Back by popular demand, the next part to Vampire Stalker. As a sidenote, chapter five marked the halfway point. So, there aren't very many chapters left. And now, on to the show.**

Chapter Seven- Confrontation/The Truth Comes Out

"Uh, Joey? Can we talk alone at lunch?" Yugi asked the next morning.

"Sure, Yug." Joey answered as he studied his friend. Yugi seemed geniunely concerned and a little distracted, too. The short freshman was absentmindedly rubbing his neck and his eyes had a glazed look to them. "You okay, pal?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Dropping his hand, Yugi flashed a reassuring smile before the bell rang and the two rushed to their seats.

&&&&

"So, Yug, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well, I was worried about you yesterday. I mean, you never forget about our plans after school. So...I followed you."

Joey paled. "You followed me?"

"Yeah. What's going on with you, Joey? Are you in trouble? You know I'll help you."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, debating his decision. The truth seemed too insane to contemplate. Yugi would never believe him. But, he could tell him anyway. He couldn't come up with a plausible excuse. Focusing his gaze back on Yugi, he saw something that shocked him greatly.

Yugi hadn't noticed that Joey was looking at him again. He was rubbing his neck again. There, on his neck, were two distinctive holes. A vampire bite! Joey had a feeling that he knew who had attacked Yugi: Yami. Joey gasped, catching the shorter boy's attention.

"Uh, Joey? I...had a slight accident yesterday when I got home," he began.

"No, you didn't. A vampire attacked you. I know because I got attacked by one weeks ago. Remember that day I had my collar turned up? I had gotten attacked the night before."

Yugi stared at his friend, openmouthed. Swallowing, he said, "What did this vampire look like?"

"He was taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes," Joey answered not even trying to keep the soft tone out of his voice.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You sound like you're in love with this guy!"

Joey blushed. "I-I am."

"What?"

Feeling emboldened at discovering Yugi's attack, he stated, "And that's not all. I'm also pregnant with his kid."

"That's-that's crazy."

"Maybe. But, it's true. Tell me, Yug, did the vampire that attacked you look like you?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, he did. Do you know him?"

"He's friends with my mate. They live together with a third vampire."

"A...third?"

"Yup."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was claiming to be in love with a vampire and that he was pregnant as well. It was crazy. And yet...it made sense. He didn't know why it made sense to him. It could be because of the attack last night. It had happened so suddenly, the pain so excrutiating. He would never forgot the voice he heard after the pain had ended. _'I like you. I hope we meet again.'_

"Yug? You in there?"

Shaking his head slightly, Yugi said, "Um, Joey? What's the name of the one who attacked me?"

"You're not gonna hurt him, are ya?"

"No. I just want to know."

"His name's Yami."

'Yami. That's a beautiful name. I hope to meet him again too.'

Joey stared at his friend with a disconcerted look. His friend's eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be in his own little world. 'What is he thinking? I hope Yami's bite didn't do anything to him. I think I'll ask him about it when he wakes up.'

"Are you going to see...what's his name?"

"Seto. Yeah, I plan to head to his home after school."

"Can I come with you?"

"Uh, why?"

"Uh...well, uh..."

"Yug! Are you...fallin' in love?"

"I...think I am."

"I don't see the harm in lettin you come along."

"Great. I'll meet you at the front gate."

"Okay."

&&&&

Joey headed for Seto's, chatting with Yugi all the while. He felt so relieved that he could share this aspect of his life with someone. He had been bursting to tell someone for weeks, but had been afraid to come off as a nut. Now, that Yugi had been attacked, he had someone to talk to. Ascending the porch stairs, he unlocked the door (Seto had a key made at a 24-hour locksmith shop.) and led Yugi up the stairs and outside Yami's room.

"He's in there, Yug. Don't worry about waking him. He's dead asleep."

"Very funny, Joey."

"I thought it was."

Pretending to be shooting Joey a scalding look, Yugi entered the bedroom. Joey turned and headed to Seto's room where he proceeded to crawl under the covers and snuggled up to his mate's warm chest before falling asleep.

Something warm and wet sliding across his ear brought the blonde out of his sleep. He groggily wondered what was sliding over his ear. When it touched his ear again, he became aware that it was a tongue. He smiled. "Morning, love."

"Same to you, Joey. You've been feeling okay today?"

"Yeah. I've been feelin' great. I found out that Yami met Yugi last night."

"You mean he attacked your friend?"

"Yeah. Kinda of like how you and I met."

A crazed laugh rang down the hall followed by a scream. Jolted, both human and vampire sprinted out of the room and into the hall. A short, tri-colored blur ran toward Joey and hid behind the blonde, shaking slightly.

"Yug, what's the matter?"

Yugi stared at Joey with wide, scared eyes before pointing up the hall. Glancing up, Joey saw Bakura there. He put together the crazed laugh and the screaming he heard before. Scowling at Bakura, he said, "That wasn't funny, Bakura. Scarin' my friend like that."

"I enjoy scaring others."

"Then do so outside our home," a deep voice said from behind the silver-haired vampire. "Any human inside our home is considered a guest, unless that human means us harm."

Bakura sneered, "As you wish, _pharaoh_." Sweeping past Yami, Bakura headed down the stairs and out the door to feed.

Yami turned to the short teen who still cowered behind Joey. "It's alright, Yugi. You're safe now."

"Go on,Yug. He won't hurt you."

"You sure?"

"I promise not to bite you if you don't want me to," Yami answered. Yugi hesitated, before saying, "Okay. I'm going to hold you to that." Heading over to his lookalike, the two of them headed for the foyer downstairs.

"Now, where were we?" Seto whisperd seductively.

"Enjoyin' each other's company, I believe."

"Oh, yes. That's right." Scooping up the blonde, Seto returned to his room to enjoy his mate (A/N: Not like that, people! I'm talking about snuggling each other.).

**And that's a wrap. I'm afraid I may have made Yugi a little too accepting of Joey's pregnancy. But then again, Yugi seems to take a lot of things in stride in the show. R&R.**


	8. What Shall We Name the Baby?

**OMG! Thirteen reviews for one single chapter. You guys are good! And here's your reward. The next chapter. Let me point out that I'll be doing some time jumping in this chapter and the next one. Yugi and Yami (yes, I know his real name is Atemu, but I'll go with Yami since some people are probably not aware of the series' ending) will be getting together, but that's for a sequel. I'll try to work some Bakura and Ryou into the sequel because frankly, you guys are scaring me with the request. But, in the meantime, check out Sick Days by Ruby Moon-Snape. I did and it was great.**

Chapter Eight- What Shall We Name the Baby?

**Four Months Later**

Joey was starting to show the signs of his pregnancy, but as he had stated before, he just said that he was eating too much. No one questioned this, thankfully enough. Joey suspected that Yugi had something to do with that. The blonde had also taken to making a list of names. Some girl, some boy. More girl than boy, though. When he showed this list to Seto, the brunette laughed.

"What makes you think it could be a girl?"

Joey felt his stomach sink. "You mean it **is** a boy?"

"I didn't say that. I just noticed the number of girl names to boy's."

"I guess I'm hoping for a girl."

"Well, we won't know until it comes. Bakura can't determine the sex like those fancy machines your doctors have."

"That's okay. I like surprises.'

"You didn't like the surprise of being pregnant."

"That was four months ago. I've gotten used to it."

"No more morning sickness, right?"

"I told you last month that it stopped."

"So you did. How much longer until school lets out for the summer?"

"About three more months. And I can't wait."

Seto chuckled. "Don't like school that much, love?"

"Are you kidding? I hate it!"

Seto laughed as he pulled Joey onto his lap and layed back against his pillow. Joey layed his head against the brunette's chest, closed his eyes, and gave a contented sigh. He felt his baby moving around a little bit, but didn't mind. It was moving around quite a bit lately. He had gotten used to it.

"Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"If it is a girl, what would you name it?"

"Well, Nobara is a beautiful name. But, I also like Yuki and Yuri."

"What about Isis?"

"Where did that come from?"

"It's the name of an Egyptian goddess."

"I'll put it on the list of the possibles." Joey yawned and gave a far more contented sigh that indicated that the blonde had dropped off to sleep. Seto eased himself out from under Joey, laying the blonde against the pillow before leaving to go feed for the evening, not noticing that a pair of solid lavender eyes was watching and scheming.

**Can you guess who's watching them? And what scheming is going to happen? I know it's short, but the story is getting better. I guess you'll have to hang in there and find out next time. R&R.**


	9. Plot of a Jealous Rival

**Well, time to say, that just about everyone was right about the owner of the eyes. It's Malik (that's Yami Marik, to clarify things). His intentions will be made clear in the chapter below. Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine- Plot of a Jealous Rival

The owner of those lavender eyes growled softly as he entered his lair. As opposed to the house that Seto and the others lived in, this one was even more run-down and no working ultilities. No lights, no running water, nothing. None of this was on his mind. He was thinking about the scene he had just witnessed.

Seto, _his_ Seto, was in love with a human. And that human was carrying Seto's child. He couldn't believe that his mate had moved on to another. And a human at that! He could not allow this to continue. 'Seto is mine. I'll make him suffer by killing his human and their baby too. I'll make him see how foolish it is to love a mortal. Then, we'll be together again as we were three thousand years ago.'

_Three Thousand Years Ago_

Seto moaned as his mate suckled his neck. It felt so _good_. He never dreamed having sex with another vampire was so damn good. And the fact that his mate was a young vampire didn't detract from that in the least. His mate, Malik, had been turned a few years ago when he came across a thirsty vampiress while guarding a tomb in Egypt. The female, while thristy, also found Malik attractive and she turned him. She soon abandoned him when she judged him too weak to survive as a vampire. Seto had found Malik near vampiric death and fed him enough of his blood to keep him going until he found a prey to feed on. Malik was so grateful, he boldly kissed the high priest. This gesture scared Seto. He wasn't interested in males that way! He did, however, agree to train the new vampire on how to survive on his own. In the midst of his training of Malik, Seto found himself liking the tombkeeper in spite of himself.

Seto sat forward, bringing his lips to Malik's in a passionate liplock. The priest's tongue ran across Malik's lips, and then tapped them to gain entrance. Malik complied and moaned as his mate's tongue explored every crevice of him mouth. Seto's tongue soon found Malik's and a dominance duel ensued. Malik's somehow outdueled the older vampire's and he took a turn to explore the other's mouth. Malik's hands ran down the sides of Seto's body and caressed the hips lovingly. He rolled his fingers in circles on the hips, causing Seto to moan in Malik's mouth. The two vampires came up for air and Malik rolled over so that he was laying next to Seto. Both were panting hard, but felt good from their lovemaking.

"That was the best session yet," Seto said slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, it was."

"Do it again in a few hours?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Sighing, Seto turned on his side, his back to Malik. Malik snuggled up against Seto before the two fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&

The first hint that something was wrong was the scent of burning wood. Seto sat up in bed to find everything seeming okay. A glance out the window showed otherwise. There were villagers outside the house and they had just set the outside of the house on fire! Apparently, the rumor of vampires living there had frightened them so much, that they decided to act in human-style self-defense. Seto shook Malik awake and told him they had to escape without being seen. Luckily, Seto had constructed an underground tunnel a year ago.

The two mates emerged from their room to find Yami and Bakura already making their way to the tunnel. Yami called for them to hurry up. As they navigated through the rooms that had already caught fire, they kept their heads down to avoid breathing in the smoke. A burning overhead was heading for Seto, who didn't see it. But, Malik had. He yelled out a warning before pushing the high priest out of the way. The overhead came down, cutting the vampires off from one another.

Malik!" Seto cried.

Go on, Seto. Go!"

No, I won't leave you. I love you."

I know. But, you can't do anything for me. The fire's spreading too quickly."

"Seto! Let's go!" Bakura called, grabbing the priest's arm and dragging him along. The last thing Seto saw was flaming bits of roof coming down on his first mate.

_Present Day_

Malik had survived by dodging the flaming wood. The wood had smashed apart to reveal a cellar door that had been concealed and unknown to the four vampires that lived there. By hiding in that dirt room, Malik avoided being found. By the time he emerged, Seto and the others were long gone. Malik searched for them and hoped that they were looking for him. After looking for a thousand years, Malik came to believe that the others considered him gone. He, however, refused to give up. That meant that when he revealed himself to his partners, it would make the reunion all the sweeter. Seto would be so relieved that they would probably go into the best lovemaking session the world had ever known.

Yet, when he saw Seto talking love to a human, he considered it an ultimate betrayal. A betrayal he felt he deserved to mete out revenge. However, to deal this revenge, meant getting his hands on the human. The mansion was well-protected with three vampires living in it. If his intentions were discovered, he'd be ejected from the house by his former partners before he could get his hands on the human. He learned from watching them a few days ago, that at least one vampire stayed behind to guard the house when the others went out to feed.

Getting his target when he left for home wasn't an option either. Seto escorted him home. Malik wanted to snatch the human, Joey was his name, without Seto or any other vampires, present. He planned to snatch Joey and leave a ransom note. There, he and Seto would confront one another in a classic face-off. Malik was clearly a sucker for classic and dramatic scenarios.

Malik got his chance almost five months later. Joey was nearing term and the entire household was getting jumpy. Especially the expecting parents. They had narrowed the list of names down to four: Isis or Yuri if it was a girl; Jake or Rahad if it was a boy. Both knew that any of the names would be perfect. They only needed to lay eyes on their baby in order to choose the name that would fit. When they had whittled down the list, Joey declared that he and Yugi needed to head home.

"Shall I escort you two home?"

"No, that's not neccessary."

"But, what if-"

"Yug will be with me. If something goes wrong, he'll come right back and get ya."

"Fine. I concede."

"Good. See ya later."

"Bye, Joey."

&&&&

Malik's eyes glittered in triumph. His former mate wasn't there. Joey was alone, aside from the short human walking beside him. The other human was of no consequence. Indeed, he could serve as the messanger of his ransom demands. He slinked along the sidewalk, melding with the shadows. Neither human gave any indication of feeling that they were being followed. Perfect. Slowly, he crept up behind Joey, ready to snatch him.

"Joey, how are you feeling?"

"Excited and a little nervous."

Yugi laughed. "I'd be worried if you weren't a little nervous. I mean, guys don't usually get pregnant."

"Yeah."

"By the way, you have everything you need for the baby?"

"Yup. Everything. I got everything that you didn't get for him or her already."

"I'm glad I could help. I told Grandpa if was for an older sister of one of the girls at our school. Grandpa said that having a baby can be expensive."

"Well, provided I go into labor at night, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Don't count on it," a cold dark voice spoke up from behind them. Both boys froze upon hearing that strange voice. A pale hand clamped onto Joey's mouth and pulled him down to his knees. Yugi cried out his name and his eyes fell on their attacker.

He immediately identified him as a vampire by the pale skin and fangs that showed in his eerie smile. His eyes were a lighter shade of purple than his own but they had no pupils. His hair was a platinum blonde that more spiked than his own hair. "Who are you? What do you want?" the short human demanded.

"My name is not important right now. As for what I want, I already have it. Your friend, Joey. I want you to go back to Seto and tell him that if he doesn't not show up at the warehouse at Pier 84 in one hour then his mate and his baby will die." Malik laughed insanely as he carted his captive away, leaving Yugi alone with his sinister demands.

**Oh, man. Malik's got Joey! How will the couple get out of this one? Stay tuned for the final chapter of Vampire Stalker. By the way, I implore you to see my short collection of original stories on My penname on this site is the same on FictioPress. Plus, I ask for you to check out my good friend Ruby Moon-Snape. Her Second Chances story (Harry Potter) is very good as well as Sick Days (Yu-Gi-Oh!).**


	10. Baby's Born

**After much thinking and editing, I'm proud to present the tenth and final chapter. I look back and am amazed that this story started out as just a short piece in a random notebook that had no definite direction or a chance of being a story. Thanks to you reviewers, this story has come to fruition with a sequel that will be coming sometime in the far future. For now, enjoy Chapter Ten.**

Chapter Ten- Baby's Born

Yugi sprinted back to the mansion as fast as his legs could carry him. He pounded up the stairs, frantically turned his key in the knob, and threw the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall. The sudden loud sound brought the inhabitants rushing. They saw Yugi standing there, panting hard. Seto automatically thought something happened to Joey.

"Yugi, where's Joey? What happened?"

"Joey's been kidnapped by another vampire. He didn't give his name but said that if you don't show up at Pier 84's warehouse in an hour, Joey and the baby will die!" Yugi's eyes spilled over with tears at the thought of losing his best friend. Yami embraced the young man as Seto turned to Bakura.

"Bakura, you're coming with me. I'll need you to check on the baby after we rescue Joey."

Bakura was a bit startled by the steely tone in Seto's voice, but didn't let it show. "Alright. Let's go."

&&&&

Joey layed bound on the cold warehouse floor, his captor sneered at him from above. The warehouse was not at all special. Just some crates here and there along with the usual equipment one finds in a warehouse. To Malik, however, it was the perfect place for a showdown with his ex-mate.

"What do ya want with me?" Joey demanded, trying to sound tough and menacing despite his physical state. This act didn't fool the vampire for a second. Malik kneeled beside him, malice and disgust in his pupiless eyes.

"Vampires mate for life. Seto thought me long gone and dared to love one who will grow old and die. For that he, you, and your baby will die. He'll pay for betraying me."

Joey gulped. Seto was in deep trouble. This vampire was on a major vendetta. "B-but he didn't know you survived. He shouldn't be punished for that!"

"You weren't listening. He takes another mate when he already had one, even if he thought I was 'dead'. He shouldn't have. Even if he didn't know that vampire law, he'll learn tonight."

'This guy's gone crazy. He's not even making sense to me. I mean, yeah I caught on to the vampires mating for life...oh, shit. Now I get it. Seto fell in love with me while his first mate was still around. Oh, man! We're going to die!'

The doors of the warehouse slid open with a raspy sound. Seto stepped into the doorway with Bakura standing guard outside. The priest spied Joey on the floor and rushed over to him. "Joey, are you all right?"

"As opposed to how I'll be feeling in a few minutes, yeah, I feel great."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're all gonna die!"

"Calm down, Joey. You're not helping the baby."

"But he's right," said a voice Seto recognized immediately. He whirled around to see Malik behind him, wielding a knife. "You're all going to die."

"Malik! But, you died."

"Well, as you can see, I didn't. And you betrayed me by taking another mate. As the humans would say, you cheated on me."

Seto staggered. Malik was right. He had cheated on him. The result was Malik had gone mad in his hurt and jealously. He stared into those solid lavender eyes and a sudden realization hit him. He didn't see the love those eyes once held. They burned with hurt and jealously, yes, but they also burned with hatred. Hatred for him.

Squaring his shoulders, he stated, "Malik, we're through. I no longer see the love you had for me in your eyes. I see only hatred and jealously."

"Sorry, high priest, but you don't get off that easily. Vampires mate for life. The only way out of our relationship is for one of us to die. Luckily, you get to die tonight."

"Malik, this is between you and me, so let Joey go."

"You're wrong. Joey is the cause of our disagreement."

"Maybe. But I don't want him to get caught up in something he had no intention of unleashing on himself." Turning his back on Malik, he bent down, and broke Joey's bonds. Looking into Joey's honey eyes, he said, "Joey get yourself out of here. Bakura's standing outside. Follow him back to my home. Stay there until sunrise."

Joey started to nod, but then his eyes widened. Before Seto could ask the reason for his reactions, Joey shoved Seto to one side as the flash of a blade came forward and struck Joey in the chest. "NO!" Seto cried as Malik pulled the blade back. Blood fountained from the wound as Joey slumped to the ground.

Blue eyes sparked with cold fury as they glared at the one holding the knife. Killing a human to feed on its blood was one thing, but to murder one in cold blood was another. Growling, Seto leaped towards Malik with blinding speed. Knocking the knife from the tombkeeper's hand, he proceeded to grapple with the vampire. Out of the corner of his eye, Seto saw Bakura rush into the warehouse and toward the fallen Joey. Seto and Malik rolled and tussled with one another, each trying to put himself in a position of power.

"Almost like our lovemaking sessions, eh Seto?"

"Shut up! You don't deserve to survive after what you just did!"

"You just summed up the sentiments I have about you!"

Seto snarled and did the only thing he could think of. His head lanced forward and his teeth sank into Malik's neck. He quickly drank the blood before Malik could launch a counterattack. Malik's actions became slow and sluggish. He planted a hand on Seto's shoulder in an attempt to push him off but he no longer had the strength to complete the motion. Malik's eyes rolled up into his head and his body relaxed as he finally died.

Seto panted as he wiped his mouth. He looked at the body of his deceased ex-mate and said, "Well, I guess we're through now." Bakura's shout on the far end of the warehouse caught his attention and he rushed over to Joey's side.

"I've stopped the bleeding," Bakura reported when Seto drew close. "However, all this 'excitement' had induced the labor pains. I'll have to deliver the baby now."

"But, he doesn't possess a birth canal to do so. How are you going to deliver the baby?"

"It's a process called a C-Section. I can do it, but it might be risky since he did sustain injury."

"We don't have a choice. Do it."

Nodding, the Tomb Robber opened the doctor's kit he had brought along. He removed a knife, some towels, and a pair of gloves from the bag. Pulling on the gloves, he pulled up Joey's shirt and removed the jeans. With focused eyes, he expertly made a vertical incision from the top of the bulge to just above the bellybutton. Joey gritted his teeth to prevent from screaming. Bakura carefully continued the procedure. At the last step before he could remove the baby, an excessive amount of blood came pouring out. Bakura quickly placed some towels around the area. Knowing it was now or never, Bakura reached in and remove a squalling newborn from Joey's body. Cutting the cord, the tombrobber wiped the baby off and wrapped it in a clean towel.

"Well, you two, it would appear that you have a beautiful daughter."

"A daughter," Seto breathed. He took the baby as Bakura set out to stablize Joey. The girl was indeed beautiful with wisps of brownish-blonde hair and eyes the color of the summer sky. Her skin was as pale as her father's and she had fangs that were shorter than a normal vampire's, but longer than a human's canines.

"Joey, look at her. She's beautiful." Seto moved closer so Joey could see. The blonde smiled softly at the newborn.

"You're right and I think Yuri suits her perfectly."

"Yes, I agree. Yuri's her name."

Suddenly, Joey gasped and his face lost some color. "Joey! Bakura, what's going on?"

"He's losing too much blood. I can't stop the flow! We're going to lose him!"

"No! We can't!"

"I can't do anything more."

"It's-it's okay," Joey whispered. "Take care of Yuri, koi. I...love you." Joey sighed before closing his eyes and laying his head down.

"Joey! No, come back!"

"He's still there, priest. But, his pulse is slow. I'm sorry."

"There's still a way. I won't lose him." Handing Yuri to Bakura, Seto leaned down, propping Joey's head on his lap and gently pierced Joey's neck. He drank a little blood before pricking his finger and rubbing the blood on the bite marks.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Bakura chided himself. "I should have done that earlier."

"Sometimes, you act too much like a human. That's why you forgot," Seto said as he watched as Joey's injuries healed themselves and his skin turned pale.

&&&&

_Back at the mansion_

Joey's eyes fluttered open and saw Seto's concerned face above him. "Seto? What's going on? Was all that a dream?"

"No, it wasn't a dream." Seto inclined his head to the bundle in his arms. Joey sat up and gazed at Yuri before saying, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

As Joey stretched out his arms to take his daughter, he saw how pale they were. "Why are my arms so pale?"

"Because you're a vampire now."

"I'm...what?"

"A vampire. I refused to let you die."

"But I am dead. Well, undead I guess."

"But now we're together forever. I love you too much to lose you forever. So, I turned you."

Now that Seto mentioned it, Joey did feel the sharpness of his new fangs against his tongue. "Seto, thank you. I love you, too. I don't think I could have died knowing that I was leaving you and Yuri behind."

"You're welcome, koi."

The brunette and blonde, both now vampires, snuggled together, with their human/vampire daughter sleeping in a bassinet connected to the bed on one side, and fell asleep, knowing that when the sun set, it would be the first night of their immortal relationship.

The End

**YuriLily**

**That's it. Vampire Stalker is complete. I've got a finals paper to write for a class, so I won't be working on the sequel anytime soon and I have other stories that are waiting to be posted. First, I'll finish Sea of Rage II. Then, I'll post my Yu Yu Hakusho story Bloody Hell. It's a Kurama vamp fic, so if you like YYH, vamps, and Kurama, this is the story for you.**


End file.
